


OFF: reverse

by avio



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in an alternate reality, a being known as The Witch (The Queen) is on a quest to Liberate the Purified Zones from the cold, negligent King (The Batter). The guardians of each Zone have been locked away while the Elsen are driven underground by the terrifying Secretaries. [basically a role reversal with tweaking here and there. uvu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello first OFF fic and it's a multichapter aren't i cool god damn it  
> no but i hope you guys enjoy this and i apologize for the kind of slooowww start! i'm going to try to keep it interesting ahahaha;;; if you guys have any questions comments suggestions or critique please let me know ;u; ;;  
> also ps i did consider calling it ON but i thought that might be silly

**_The puppeteer has been assigned to The Witch. They are expected to assist her in her mission._ **

**_It begins as she enters Zone 0._ **

****

There are very few Secretaries here, and The Witch takes care of them quickly, words from her lips cast the spells that Liberates their souls.

A cat observes, approaches. Introduces himself as Valerie.

 

“I am The Witch. I have come to Liberate this world.”

“My brother, Pablo, once trusted the King, and was betrayed; how was he supposed to know that his Holy Mission would lead to this?” The Witch purses her lips, but says nothing. The cat continues. Zone 0 was once the only one untouched for a little while, guarded by my brother. The King, however, grew tired of my brother, engaged him in battle, defeated him, and locked him away.”He pauses, sniffling a little and twitching his whiskers. “If you could… perhaps? Liberate my dear brother, I would be indebted to you. Please, allow me to help you with your mission.”

The Witch feels sympathetic to Valerie, expresses said sympathy. “If you will tell me where to find him, I will help you.”

Valerie leads her into a building, a staircase in the middle of the floor. “I cannot go down here, but I think this is where my brother is being kept.”

“I will Liberate your brother, Valerie,” The Witch says before she descends.

The stairs take her to a room where there is a desk and another set of stairs. Beyond that, another. Just how far down is she going? She continues down the stairs, hand gliding over the handrail. Sometimes, she runs into a Secretary, the stocky creatures trying to stop her from succeeding at her attempt.

She will not be deterred. They learn this quickly.

The stairs finally end, a long hallway before her. This is taking far too much time. With a quiet sigh, she keeps walking.

A gate soon looms over her, reaching the ceiling. Five Secretaries guard it. This must be where Pablo is, she muses, approaching.

 

She is immediately engaged.

 

These Secretaries are bigger than what she’s used to. They continue to attack her, and it’s almost too hard to keep up, to get a hit.

 

_You are nothing._

_I will not be deterred._

_Plague this land no longer._

 

Her spells overcome them soon enough.

 

The gate, she assumes, is the only thing keeping her away from her task.

 

_Fall, and entrap the good cat no longer._

 

The gate crumbles, falling down into pieces at her feet. She doesn’t have time to dawdle any further; she steps over the pieces and opens the door they once barred.

 

“I see The King has finally decided to ‘Purify’ me for good, this time. Such a shame, though; I do not intend to go down very easily.”

 She is attacked by the cat. She defends herself. 

 _I am not your enemy._  

The battle is a short one; Pablo is not an unreasonable being. 

“You are here to Liberate this land?” 

“I am, indeed. 

He’s quiet for a moment, thinking it over. “I see you are being assisted by the puppeteer. I feel you must be atoning for another life, eh?” 

The Witch makes no comment; she doesn’t know much about the puppeteer assisting her, and she doesn’t pretend to.

 “No matter. I am grateful for this Liberation.” He purrs, his grin wide and showing off gleaming, sharp teeth. “Shall we ascend these ridiculous staircases? I have much rebuilding to do. Rebuilding that will not quite involve so many staircases.”

The trek seems far shorter this time around, The Witch notes. It seems much less tiring by the time they reach the room Valerie was waiting in.

 “My dear brother! You have been freed!”

“It would appear so, wouldn’t it? Of course, dear Witch, my brother and I extend our gratitude. Perhaps, if you’d like, I could give you access to Zone 1. If it’s still necessary. Once upon a time, you needed a guardian’s permission to get to the next Zone.”

“That would be wonderful.” The Queen is awarded a card, and she turns to the floating box that would take her to the nothingness.

It is time to continue her journey to Liberate this land and defeat the King whom she knows must be waiting for her.


	2. Zone 1 - Part One

Zone 1 is cold, empty, silent. More so than Zone 0, she notes, were it even possible. There isn’t a soul to be found, not even a cat

The Witch walks along the dock, soundless waves crashing against it, the wind’s chilling whispers guiding them. She comes to a sign that says, quite very simply, “????” behind an empty track. Nothing will work here, she knows, so she begins to walk along the tracks.

Secretaries attack, and she defies them, Liberating the land of their mysterious existence.

It’s a little difficult on the thin rails by foot, nearly slipping on some parts. She shudders to think of what would happen were she to actually fall into the colourless sea. Probably nothing. Or, Nothing, more like. What a terrifying thought. She’s relieved when she comes to land at last, a sign pronouncing, “DAMIEN.” She’s glad to finally reach this, making her way into Damien.

It’s like it used to be a town. There are blocks everywhere and everything is still and grey as before. Looking around, it seems like the only way to advance is the stairway in the middle of the island. She holds her breath, approaching them cautiously.

It’s terrifying because it’s not dark. It’s not dark, it’s not light, it’s just _there._ It’s colourless and her heart pounds a little faster. She descends into the shafts below.

A Secretary’s scream pierces the still air, and she falters at the attack. Still, she stands tall, faces the enemy.

_Do you not realize by now that I will always vanquish you? You will fall. It is my will._

The Secretary is vanquished as she predicted. In its place is an Add-On, long and white, somehow more colourful than the atmosphere.

A purring comes from down the mine shaft, and she continues walking to stumble upon Pablo.

“Puppeteer, Witch,” he nods in greeting, smiling ear to ear.  “How interesting for us to meet this way, don’t you agree?” His tail twitches and he circles The Witch. “I figured I would check in on you, as I am very well-versed in the ways of this world. It’s almost as if I used to roam it in another place, another universe…”

Again, the Witch does not pretend to understand. “I am simply here to Liberate it and bring peace to such a desolate place.”

He purrs again. “As you’ve mentioned previously. And I am here to assist, if not to revisit this zone. I have a feeling that this could be so much better than it is now.”

“I intend to make it better with the Liberation.”

“A noble aspiration. While I find it a little improbable, you were able to free me from that dreadful prison.  If, perhaps, you were to free each of the would-be rulers of the zones, perhaps… you could bring colour back to this world.”

The Witch is unable to remember a time of colour, but does not question him. “That is what I hope to do.”

“Ah, then go, dear Puppeteer, and take your charming puppet with you. This is possibly what we all have been waiting for.” She doesn’t need to express her confusion; he’s already launching into his explanation. “You see, sitting in that cell after attempting to defy the King, you soon get this feeling of _waiting_ for something. Isn’t that something, Miss Witch?”

“I suppose it must be.” She shakes her head. “I think you are probably correct. Change is coming, and I will lead it into this land.”

“Daring proclamation.” He grins, teeth glittering. “Nonetheless, I wish you the best of luck, of course. Those Secretaries are nasty, nasty business. Oh, and if you’re feeling tired, there is a nice little floating box over yonder,” here, the cat’s tail points down one of the hallways. “It’ll get you all nice and replenished.”

“Thank you, Pablo.”

The cat snickers, walks down the opposite direction. “Of course, Miss Witch.”

The Witch watches for a moment, then turns on her heel, Delta hovering behind her as she resumes onward.


End file.
